Fantasía
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: "Quiero que cambies," me ordena. "¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto confundida. "Necesito verle, aunque no sea real." Con esa simple frase, sé a qué se refiere. Cedo a sus exigencias y poco a poco mi piel azul comienza a transformarse hasta que me convierto en mi hermano. / Post First Class. Al principio escrito desde el punto de vista de Raven. Temática un poco oscura. Estais avisados
1. Primera Noche

_**A/N:** Otro más! No puedo paraaar. Este es bastante oscuro y turbio (autodestrucción, autolesiones, pero no en mucha medida) Tendrá 3 capítulos (o eso espero si os gusta) de los cuales los dos primeros estarán escritos desde el punto de vista de Raven/Mística. Ocurre justo después de X-Men: Primera Generación. _

_Disfrutadlo! _

* * *

**La primera noche**

Estoy harta de estar aquí encerrada sin hacer nada. Las paredes se cierran sobre mí y siento que no puedo respirar. Echo de menos mi habitación en Westchester, allí al menos estaba tranquila en un ambiente familiar. Aquí, entre muros grises de cemento y una cama incómoda, no puedo evitar dudar si tomé la decisión correcta.

Ha pasado poco menos de un mes desde el incidente de la playa; desde que dejé a mi hermano y tomé la mano de Eri—, Magneto. Ya no quiere que le llame por su nombre real; dice que esa persona ya no existe. Erik y Raven ya no existen. Ahora somos Magneto y Mística, y tenemos que hacernos respetar entre nuestros nuevos amigos. Sin embargo desde que hemos llegado a este odioso lugar al que Azazel nos trajo, no hemos hecho otra cosa que divagar sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Magneto ha marcado los límites y todo el grupo le respeta. El simple hecho de haber sido capaz de matar a Shaw hace que le teman. Si a eso le añadimos que ha decidido rescatar a la telépata, Emma, su posición como líder se asegura aún más. Él se muestra decidido en sus convicciones y a veces siento pánico cuando pronuncia sus discursos llenos de odio ante el resto.

Pese a todos los inconvenientes que le pueda encontrar a esta situación, sé que es la única forma en la que me puedo sentir cómoda.

Ahora, mientras estoy echada en la cama de sábanas negras, en mi forma natural y sin nada de ropa, me doy cuenta de que aunque el lugar no sea el más lujoso o cómodo, al menos aquí puedo ser yo misma. Y eso se lo debo a Erik, no a Magneto. Sé que quiere cambiar y olvidar, lo puedo ver en su mirada, pero yo siempre recordaré aquel beso robado que me ayudó a aceptarme tal y como soy.

Esto, sin embargo, no evita que deje de pensar en Charles. Él ocupa mi mente prácticamente todos los días y en todo momento. Deseo inconscientemente que esté bien y suplico en voz alta que pueda llegar a perdonarme algún día. No tenemos muchas noticias de él, salvo que aquella bala fatídica le impide volver a caminar de momento. La última noticia que tuve hace ya semanas era que estaba haciendo ejercicios de rehabilitación. Hank me lo contó y me pidió que volviera. Por supuesto, y por mucho que me hubiera gustado estar al lado de Charles en esos momentos, rechace su oferta.

De pronto, alguien al otro lado de la puerta interrumpe mis pensamientos con dos golpes secos contra el acero impenetrable. Inmediatamente me extraño y compruebo la hora en el reloj que hay sobre la mesita de metal. Las manecillas marcan las 3 de la madrugada.

Me levanto y camino hasta la puerta. Retiro la única cerradura y abro curiosa por saber quién está al otro lado.

Automáticamente las facciones de mi cara cambian para mostrar ni más ni menos que asombro. Es la segunda vez que le veo a solas desde la primera noche que pasamos aquí, cuando me vino a decir que su nombre ya no era Erik.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto extrañada, agarrando aún el pomo de la puerta.

Él, apoyado en el marco con su antebrazo y con una copa en la mano, alza la mirada. No lleva su casco puesto y, no me había dado cuenta antes, quizás porque estaba demasiado asombrada para fijarme en los detalles, pero sus manos están cubiertas en sangre y sus nudillos están en carne viva.

"¿Puedo pasar?" En el momento que abre la boca siento su aliento a alcohol contra mi cara, lo que me arrebata una mueca de aversión. Aun así, asiento y me hago a un lado para permitirle el paso. Él entra con dificultad y yo cierro la puerta tras de sí.

Magneto avanza hasta el escritorio, también de metal, como el resto de muebles en la habitación y, después de dejar el vaso sobre él, descansa ambas manos en el frío latón. Dudo mucho que sienta el dolor de sus heridas con la cantidad de alcohol que debe haber ingerido.

Un par de minutos pasan y aún no ha dicho nada. Me estoy empezando a impacientar.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" le pregunto ansiosa, dando un par de pasos hacia él. Él no contesta, sólo aprieta sus puños con fuerza haciendo que más sangre brote de sus heridas. "Er— Magneto," rectifico al instante, "necesitas curarte esas heridas. No tienen buena pinta."

Silencio. No contesta y tampoco se mueve. Doy un bufido de impotencia y me doy la vuelta para ir a buscar él botiquín.

"Vuelvo enseguida," digo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras camino por los pasillos del bunker hasta los servicios, dónde se encuentra el botiquín, pienso en que quizás Magneto no sea aún Magneto del todo. Estoy segura que esas heridas se las ha hecho el solo por alguna razón, y creo saber cuál. La culpabilidad le está devorando, pero de ahí a volverse autodestructivo hay un paso aún mayor.

Sé que Erik y Charles eran muy buenos amigos, y mi hermano en especial le ayudó en muchos sentidos, pero pensé que Erik se olvidaría. De hecho, pensé que ya lo había hecho. Ahora sé que todos esos discursos llenos de rabia eran sólo fachada.

Rápidamente localizo el botiquín y vuelvo a la mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta, él ya no está en la mesa. Está acurrucado en una esquina de la habitación, con sus piernas dobladas, su brazo izquierdo sobre la rodilla con la copa en la mano, mientras su otra mano se apoya en su frente. Sus ojos están abiertos y enrojecidos de haber llorado. Su mirada está inmóvil en ninguna parte en particular; ni siquiera parpadea.

Nunca le había visto así. Siempre pensé que era el hombre más fuerte que había conocido, pero después de todo, sólo es un hombre, y, mutante o no, todos tenemos un corazón humano.

Me acerco y me arrodillo ante él, descansando mi cuerpo en mis talones. Dejo el botiquín en el suelo a mi derecha y suavemente cojo la copa de su mano para dejarla en el suelo tras de mí. Le observo con detenimiento, pero él sigue con la mirada perdida.

"Déjame ver," digo tomando su mano izquierda, donde antes tenía el vaso, y acercándola a mí. Él simplemente se deja llevar y no hace afán por detenerme.

Con delicadeza, reposo su mano en mis piernas y cojo alcohol del botiquín y empapo unas gasas. Vuelvo a sujetar su mano sobre la mía y comienzo a limpiar las heridas. Un murmullo de dolor casi inaudible se escabulle entre sus labios, y es entonces cuando por fin su mirada se clava en mí. Le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa llena de preocupación y vuelvo mi atención a la tarea entre manos.

Mientras limpio las heridas de ambas manos, siento como me mira, como si estuviera analizando en profundidad cada movimiento y cada gesto que hago. No me gusta ser observada de esa manera, y mucho menos cuando no puedo ni siquiera imaginar qué puede estar pasando por su cabeza.

Cuando por fin termino de vendar sus nudillos, me atrevo a mirarle y me doy cuenta de que no ha dicho nada desde que apareció por la puerta. Quizás simplemente necesitara algo de compañía; sentirse a gusto con alguien para compartir su dolor.

"Tienes que centrarte Magneto," le digo convencida. "Eres el líder, y aunque te respetan, aún no confían 100% en nosotros. No puedes mostrar debilidad, tú me lo enseñaste."

De nuevo vuelve el silencio y siento como empiezo a perder la paciencia.

"Ya puedes volver a tu habitación," le digo mientras me levanto y recojo el botiquín. "Descansa."

Sin decir una palabra él se levanta y se apoya en la pared. Continúa mirándome fijamente como si estuviera debatiendo algo internamente. Yo, ilusa y confundida por sus actos, pienso que quizás ya no me vea como una niña, que quizás mi decisión de irme con él y dejar a Charles me haga parecer más madura ante sus ojos. Quizás y sólo quizás me desee tal y como soy.

Me acerco a él lentamente con aires de esperanza, pues nunca he dejado de sentir esa atracción incondicional hacia él. Detengo mis pasos a unos meros centímetros de su rostro y observo sus facciones buscando algo que me diga que me desea.

"Puede que no te quieras ir después de todo," susurro mientras mis ojos viajan hasta sus labios y siento su aliento a alcohol rozándome la piel.

"Raven." Por fin oigo su voz, ronca y resquebrajada.

"Pensé que Raven ya no existía," sugiero, recordándole sus propias palabras y devolviéndole ahora la mirada.

"Quiero que cambies," prácticamente me ordena, aunque yo no entiendo qué quiere decir.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto confundida, pero sin apartarme.

"Necesito verle, aunque no sea real." Con esa simple frase, sé a qué se refiere y entonces entiendo que no es Magneto quien habla, sino Erik. Un Erik atormentado por la culpabilidad que simplemente busca una forma de sentirse mejor.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, dolida, porque sólo ha venido para utilizarme y así poder tranquilizar su mente. No soy un juguete al que pueda manipular.

"Estás borracho. Vuelve a tu habitación," le digo dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

"Raven," él insiste.

"No Erik," digo abriendo la puerta e invitándole a salir, "vete a tu habitación."

Noto como sus puños se cierran y los vendajes comienzan a empaparse en sangre. El metal en la habitación comienza a vibrar y la puerta se cierra de un portazo seco.

"Erik," le advierto. Sé que está sufriendo, pero lo que me está pidiendo es absurdo.

Él se acerca a mí mientras yo retrocedo hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared. El miedo me invade, pues sus ojos, llenos de ira, me dicen que es capaz de cualquier cosa en este momento.

"Hazlo," repite de nuevo con su cuerpo prácticamente encima del mío.

Respiro profundamente y cedo a sus exigencias. Poco a poco mi piel azul comienza a transformarse hasta que me convierto en mi hermano. Me siento extraña. Nunca me había transformado en él, e inconscientemente siento que de alguna manera le he insultado.

"Los ojos," Erik añade, "quiero sus ojos."

Accedo. Mis ojos amarillos se convierten a un azul claro mientras observo al hombre destrozado frente a mí. Erik suspira profundamente, como si se sintiera aliviado, como si por fin pudiera respirar. Observo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla mientras sus ojos se clavan el los de Charles. El metal en la habitación se calma y todo parece volver a la normalidad, salvo porque yo no soy yo misma y Erik parece mirarme con una adoración que nunca había visto.

No sé lo que estoy viendo, pero soy consciente que no es saludable, ni para él, ni para mí. Si se siente culpable debería ir a hablar con Charles y no acudir a una fantasía como un cobarde.

Su mano, temblorosa se acerca a mi rostro y acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad. Yo permanezco inmóvil, observando sus ojos llenos de dolor.

"Lo siento," Erik dice sin apartar su mirada. "Lo siento mucho Charles."

No puedo permitir que esto continúe. Mi forma cambia de inmediato y vuelvo a ser yo. Erik retrocede y me observa como si de una traición se tratara. Me alejo de la puerta para no sentirme acorralada, pero no dejo de mirarle en ningún momento.

Él se limpia las lágrimas y con sus poderes abre de nuevo la puerta y desaparece.

Silenciosamente deseo que esto no se vuelva a repetir, aunque curiosamente siento una extraña excitación ahora que Erik ha abandonado la habitación. Ignoro esa sensación y vuelvo a la cama para intentar descansar.

* * *

_A/N: Vuestra opinión es bien recibida. Continúo?_


	2. Segunda Noche

_A/N: Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me alegro que os esté gustando :). Este capítulo es más corto, pero espero poder publicar el siguiente pronto, siempre y cuando sigáis queriendo más! _

_Disfrutad!_

* * *

**La segunda noche**

Ocurre como la primera vez, salvo que ahora son las 4 de la madrugada y estoy dormida. Erik llama a mi puerta. Sé que es él. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Ha pasado más de una semana desde su anterior visita y ni siquiera obtuve una disculpa por su parte. Más bien no ha hecho más que ignorarme desde entonces. Sé que sigue bebiendo por las noches, martirizándose por todo lo que hizo. Los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos le delatan.

"Vete," digo sin levantarme de la cama.

Incluso yo misma sé que está llamando a la puerta por educación, porque si quisiera podría echarla abajo con sus poderes. En el momento en el que lo pienso, él lo hace.

La puerta se abre de par en par y se cierra cuando él entra. Yo, desconcertada, me levanto de inmediato de la cama mientras le veo cómo avanza hacia a mí, con paso calmado, pero brusco.

"No lo pienso hacer," le advierto cerrando mis puños con fuerza, preparada para defenderme si fuera necesario. Tantas semanas de entrenamiento deben de haber servido para algo.

En el momento en que invade mi espacio personal, hago una mueca, repugnada por el tufo a alcohol que le acompaña. Sus ojos están llenos de ira y simplemente no dice nada cuando rodea mi cuello con su mano y hace que retroceda hasta estar contra la pared. No está ejerciendo demasiada fuerza, sólo la suficiente para sentir el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

"Erik, ¿qué estás haciendo?" susurro asustada.

"Lo siento," él contesta con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, "Lo necesito."

Mi mandíbula está tensa y no tengo muy claro qué hacer. Dudo que me vaya a hacer daño, y al verme así, contra la pared bajo su mirada voraz, siento que aunque sea su mano la que rodee mi cuello, soy yo la que tengo el poder en esta situación. Erik me necesita.

"Suéltame," le ordeno segura de mis palabras. Él no hace afán por apartarse. "Hazlo," insisto, pero esta vez utilizo la voz de Charles, en vez de la mía, aunque aún no haya cambiado de forma.

Inmediatamente, libera mi cuello y me mira expectante. En ese instante, sonrío mientras me convierto en Charles. Quizás siendo él pueda hacer ver a Erik lo enfermiza que es la situación.

"Sabes que no soy él. Esto no es real. Es una fantas—"

No puedo terminar la frase porque sin previo aviso sus labios se estrellan contra los míos con fuerza. Mis ojos se abren de par en par, mientras me siento paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Mi hermano y Erik? Es imposible. No puede ser. Eran amigos. ¡Sólo amigos!

Siento sus labios sobre los mi— los de Charles, y sus manos sujetando su cara con fuerza. Me siento traicionada, como una intrusa en un momento íntimo del que nadie debería ser testigo. Sin embargo, aunque no sean mis labios, ni mi piel, soy yo la que estoy sintiendo su boca contra la mía, algo con lo que había soñado desde que me besó la primera vez en Westchester. Un beso que ahora sé que no significo nada para él.

Por fin reacciono, y comienzo a empujarle con fuerza para que se aparte. Consigo que sus labios se separen y aprovecho el momento para dar un último empujón que, en su estado de embriaguez, hace que caiga al suelo.

Su respiración es apresurada mientras observa a Charles detenidamente. ¿No se da cuenta de que yo no soy él?

"Creo que será mejor que te vayas," sugiero, aun siendo mi hermano. Quizás a él le escuche.

Erik se levanta y continúa observándome. "Sé que no quieres me vaya. Deseas esto tanto como yo."

"¡No de esta manera!" le grito desesperada mientras vuelvo a ser yo misma.

"No lo tendrás de otra." Y con eso se da la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Piénsalo," dice justo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Permanezco inmóvil, observando la puerta y analizando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Mi respiración se acelera con tan solo pensar en sus palabras. ¿Me está pidiendo lo que creo que me está pidiendo?

No pienso caer en esa espiral que no lleva a ningún sitio.

* * *

_Como siempre, vuestra opinión se agradece :)_


	3. Tercera Noche

_A/N: Muchísimas gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios sobre la historia! No me lo esperaba :) Es muy gratificante que lo que escribo reciba criticas, y además críticas buenas. Eso me ayuda a continuar escribiendo. _

_Este capítulo también es cortito, pero intenso. Espero que lo disfrutéis y sigáis diciéndome lo que pensáis sobre la historia en los comentarios :)_

_Disfrutad! _

* * *

**La tercera noche**

Después de una semana de entrenamiento sin descanso, soy yo la que me encuentro frente a la puerta de Erik, dispuesta a hacer algo de lo que espero no arrepentirme.

Alzo mi mano lentamente y justo antes de que mis nudillos toquen el frío metal, mi cuerpo deja de ser mío para convertirse en el de Charles. Aún no soy capaz de creer que esté haciendo esto.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abre y allí está Erik, vestido únicamente con un chándal negro. Necesito tragar saliva al instante al ver su torso desnudo. Recorro sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos con mi mirada y casi olvido que yo no soy el motivo de que sus ojos me miren con deseo.

Entro en su habitación, exactamente igual que la mía, salvo por el desorden y las botellas de whisky vacías. Oigo cerrarse la puerta a mis espaldas y no quiero darme la vuelta. Estoy nerviosa y no paro de preguntarme a mí misma el porqué de mis acciones.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por sus manos fuertes que comienzan a acariciar mis brazos, los brazos de Charles. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos para olvidar quien soy y sólo sentirle a él. Las yemas de sus dedos viajan por mis hombros, aún abrigados por una chaqueta azul marino de algodón. Siento su aliento en mi nuca y el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda.

No soy consciente de que estoy mordiendo mi labio inferior demasiado fuerte hasta que saboreo la sangre en mi boca. Sus labios descienden hasta mi cuello y, con el primer roce, un murmullo ahogado se escapa a mi control, pero no soy yo quien suspira. Es Charles.

Las manos de Erik comienzan a descender por mi cuerpo acariciando mis brazos, mi pecho y mis muslos. Suavemente se deslizan por mi entrepierna haciendo que mis pantalones parezcan ahora más ajustados de lo que eran antes. Sus labios y su lengua se deslizan por el cuello de Charles arrancando de mi garganta un rumor que no me pertenece.

Sus dedos se cuelan por debajo de mi ropa mientras siento mi espalda totalmente envuelta por su cuerpo. Dejo descansar mi nuca en su hombro y muerdo mi labio con fuerza intentando ahogar los suspiros que se escapan a mi control. No quiero oír la voz de Charles en mis labios. Quiero ignorar que no soy yo misma.

Sus caricias siguen recorriendo mi piel escondida bajo la ropa, tentando justo al borde de mis pantalones. Por fin su mano derecha cubre por completo mi entrepierna, mientras la otra juega bajo la chaqueta. Siento la excitación contra su mano como nunca la había sentido antes y sin darme cuenta comienzo a ser consciente de lo que viene después.

Rápidamente me doy la vuelta y después de unos meros segundos observando su rostro lleno de lágrimas, le beso y enredo mis manos en su pelo. El rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me acerca hacia él. Siento que nuestros cuerpos se funden en uno solo. No hay ni un mero milímetro entre nosotros mientras nuestros labios bailan a un ritmo desconocido para mí.

Este beso no tiene nada que ver con el que compartió con la Raven de verdad, ni siquiera se parece al de hace una semana. Tiene un tono nostálgico y melancólico, es lento y a la vez desesperado; un beso lleno de emoción y dolor, lleno de amor.

Amor… Lo percibo y casi incluso puedo verlo. Veo a mi hermano feliz al lado de Erik. Les veo en esas interminables partidas de ajedrez compartiendo algo más que una copa. Comprendo ahora sus miradas escondidas y las sonrisas que sólo ellos compartían. Lo observo todo como si fuera una mera espectadora de una historia que acabó sumergida en amargura y desesperación.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Estoy avivando la esperanza de Erik con una fantasía que nunca podrá hacer justicia a la realidad. Estoy traicionando a Charles, mientras, en su piel, beso a la persona que él quiere. La misma persona que le ha roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Todos esos pensamientos invaden mi mente y siento el tiempo transcurrir a cámara lenta, como si a mi alrededor todo se detuviera y pudiera sumergirme en el momento observando imágenes de felicidad y dolor en las que no tengo cabida.

Mis temores se cumplen y me arrepiento al instante de haber venido, pues no importa cuánto pueda desear a Erik. No soy capaz de hacer esto. Ya no soy la Raven de antes, he madurado y soy consciente de lo que mis acciones implican.

Doy un paso atrás y cambio mi forma al instante hasta volver a ser simplemente Raven. Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras Erik me observa confundido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta.

"Erik," comienzo, intentando recobrar el aliento. "No soy él. No puedo permitir que te engañes a ti mismo de esta manera y no pienso hacerle esto a mi hermano. Es enfermizo, ¿no lo ves?" Él simplemente permanece inmóvil mirándome y sin pronunciar palabra. "Deberías hablar con él," le sugiero. Él sigue sin decir nada. "¡Perfecto!" exclamo sarcásticamente. "Mejor quédate aquí ahogando tus penas en alcohol y pretendiendo que él no te importa cuando es más que obvio que entre vosotros hubo más que simple amistad." Mientras hablo, sus puños se cierran con más y más fuerza. Parece incluso que las heridas se le fueran a abrir de nuevo.

"¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?" él grita con impotencia. "¡Le abandoné y me llevé conmigo a la única familia que tenía! ¡Acabó con una bala en la espalda por mi culpa!" Se hace el silencio mientras Erik respira apresuradamente, aún con la mirada fija en mí. "Nunca me lo perdonará…" dice ahora más calmado. "No me merezco su perdón. No merezco nada suyo. Lo único que he hecho es hacerle daño. No le merezco..." susurra mientras baja la cabeza vencido. Sus últimas palabras son un murmullo escondido que apenas roza sus labios.

Me acerco a él y descanso mi mano sobre su hombro para ofrecerle algo de apoyo. Él continúa mirando al suelo para esconder el dolor en su rostro.

"Si alguna vez estuvisteis tan unidos como a mí me parece y él, a pesar de que conocía tus convicciones, siguió adelante, créeme cuando te digo que nunca te ha culpado por lo que ocurrió. Ahora sólo tienes que encontrar la fuerza para plantarle cara y perdonarte a ti mismo."

Son mis últimas palabras antes de inclinarme y rozar mis labios contra su frente, mientras cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Después, abandono su habitación a paso lento y con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

Se acabó.

* * *

_A/N: Esta ha sido la última aparición de Raven en la historia. El proximo y 'último' capítulo estará centrado en Erik y Charles exclusivamente, porque después de todo este fic es Cherik. _

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_


End file.
